(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diggers or trenchers (endless chain-driven bucket rotary trenchers), and more particularly to trenchers for digging holes in which to bury anchors for guy wires and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, commercial practice in burying anchors for guy wires and the like was to dig a hole with an auger and place the anchor therein. Such anchors included a rod with an eye attached at one end and a retaining flange or projection at the other end. The anchor was oriented at an angle and large amounts of earth were removed in digging the hole.
The guy wire was attached at the eye. When the anchor was buried in the ground the anchor plate would bear against the surrounding soil to resist pulling of the anchor from the ground. However, anchors buried as described had the disadvantage that the anchor plate was bearing against soil which was disturbed earth and which was manually compacted.
I was aware of the following references prior to filing this application:
Keating; U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,954
Holmes; U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,623
Schmidt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,076
Owen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,911
Weyers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,384
Peck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,487
Polinek; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,010
Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,364